


#33 - Lights and Shadows

by angelsandbrowncoats



Series: Eurovision 2017 Fanfic Challenge [11]
Category: Hamlet - Shakespeare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-30 02:24:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10867062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsandbrowncoats/pseuds/angelsandbrowncoats
Summary: Hamlet lost his father and his girlfriend in the span of two weeks. Horatio is the only one who is actually there for him.





	#33 - Lights and Shadows

The temptation to run was strong, but Horatio pressed his nails into his palm, grounding himself. His pain was nothing and he couldn't let it get in the way, not now. He raised the same fist, knocking twice on the door before him. Standing on the doorstep of his best friend and unrequited love's apartment, he reminded himself that Hamlet needed all the support he could get right now, even if he suspected that Hamlet knew of his feelings and was only tolerating them (or him).

Creaking open, the door before him gave way to reveal the man himself, looking a little worse for the wear. Horatio gave a half grin in greeting, lifting the bag he was carrying to draw attention to it.

"What's that?"

"I brought you some stuff. Everything you might possibly need."

"Really?" Hamlet asked, eyebrow raised, "You think 'stuff' is going to be enough to fix things?"

Horatio rolled his eyes, "Of course not, but it won't hurt, either. You need some distractions and pampering, and since no one else seems observant enough to offer, the duty fell to me."

"So you're doing this to pledge your loyalty to me?" Hamlet grilled.

"Stop being dramatic. I'm your friend so shut up and let me be friendly."

Hamlet huffed out a laugh, which he quickly attempted to disguise as a cough (Horatio wasn't fooled). He swung open the door fully, allowing Horatio inside.

"So what is 'everything'?"

Opening the bag, Horatio began piling things on Hamlet's counter, "Tea, soup, fresh bread, ice cream, beer, sad movies, feel good movies, stupid movies, _everything_."

"You're an angel," Hamlet told him, grabbing a beer and browsing through the small mountain of DVDs.

Horatio busied himself putting the ice cream in the freezer, willing away the blush that had appeared at the compliment.

"Hey, your girlfriend broke up with you a fortnight after you lost your father. You need company, or your mind is going to go down a road where I can't follow, and you don't deserve to be alone. You don't deserve any of this, frankly."

Hamlet was quiet, no sound in the room other than the hum of the fridge and the faint fizzing of the alcohol.

"It sure feels like a sign from the universe," he murmured. Horatio looked up at him, "A sign of what?"

"I'm not sure."

"Well, no matter what you decide, I will be here for you. If you need me. You know that, right?" he placed a hesitant hand on Hamlet's shoulder, wanting to offer comfort but unsure of his boundaries. Hamlet surprised him by pulling him into a brief but sincere embrace.

"Horatio, you are rare among men. I trust you more than I trust my own mother."

"Thank you. That means a lot to me."

"There is nothing I could say to convey how much you mean to me," Hamlet looked him dead in the eye, "No one else has expressed more than the barest concern for me. No one else has offered to support me. I know it's selfish to want that, but I can't help it."

"It's not selfish," Horatio assured him, "You've never been pushy about needing attention. Wanting some comfort after so much stress and tragedy is perfectly natural."

"Either way, I cannot express how thankful I am that I have you, Horatio. You are truly a good man."

"You are far better than I," Horatio replied. Hamlet shook his head, "Am I? I doubt I would be so thoughtful if our positions were reversed. I would try, I swear, but I don't think I would be as helpful as you have been for me."

"Don't waste your energy on 'if's, Hamlet," he sighed, "Now why don't you pick a movie and I'll make some soup."

"Make the tomato," Hamlet said, frowning as he compared two movies, "What is _The Blues Brothers_ about?"

Horatio snorted, "It's a musical comedy about a couple of brothers trying to save the orphanage they grew up in with the power of song and crime."

"Huh. Sounds good."

"It is."

And if Hamlet's expression was a little too fond when he watched Horatio laughing, eyes sparkling, during the restaurant scene, Horatio was too busy avoiding looking at Hamlet so as not to be caught staring to notice. Once he was feeling better, Hamlet decided, he would have to find a way to remedy that ignorance.


End file.
